Lonely
by baybcakes
Summary: This is my first time writing fanfiction so critictism is appreciated. This is about Levony/ Morridoc since they are not many . Hope you Enjoy! oh and this kinda like AU.
1. Chapter 1

When you have those feelings that you're alone and no one will give you company. You just wait hoping someone will say something or give you attention. You know that if you want attention that person will want something in return,but sometimes you don't care. You need someone to talk to and you want them to love you, but you already know deep down they don't. They give you that attention because they know if they give it to you you'll feel comfortable and they can snatch it right back and you'll go pleading to give it back,they 'll give it back but on their terms.

Something changes though, for some reason you don't need their attention you can live without them. The thing is they keep coming back. Why? You're strong now but they kept coming into your life. You can face them but behind your back they are taking more and more,but you want them to STOP! You can't take it anymore they are trying to kill your happiness,they are tearing the walls down that you had replaced. It's no use right? they'll keep tearing until they see you cry until you pout and they laugh. Laugh at you just STOP LAUGHING! Just stop laughing it feels like you wont make it to the end,but for some reason you do.

I wake up feeling pain, my head hurts and i look around an unfamiliar room. I'm really confused, it seems like a nice place. I can't really tell because everything is so blurry.-what did i do last night... Wait what happened last night!-I put my hand up to my head because thinking really did hurt when you have a hangover. -Lauren stop being so loud- I thought to my self.I pulled the covers off of me and looked at my clothes. -where the hell is the rest of my clothes-. -I'm in a bed that I'm not familiar with I think I have a hangover and my clothes are missing what is going on-.

I heard the sound of a door open and it made my headache worse. I heard the sound of the door close and heels walking. I hear the heels come closer until they stopped in front of me. Someone woman was wearing a red dress that showed all her curves and dark brown curls. -if I didn't know any better I think that's Evony-

"Evony" I say aloud surprised that my voice did give me a headache

"Lauren" Evony says having a smile on her face "How are you feeling"

I looked around the room feeling like something was missing. I looked at Evony's face smiling at me.-something seems off- I say to myself. I finally know what I'm missing.

"where's Bo" I asked her with a cofuesd facial expression but all I get from her face is a smile

"you don't remember... she's gone"

When I hear that I zone out and try to remember last night

* * *

** Like I said this is my first fanfiction so criticism will be appreciated. Also if you guys still want me to do it on the next chapter you are going to find out happened and why Bo is gone. I don't know yet if Bo is coming back you'll just have to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT.**

* * *

Lauren was sitting at the bar. It wasn't the Dal but it was nice. People were dancing so it was sorta like a club

-when is Bo coming- Lauren said to herself. -she should be here-

Time flew by waiting on Bo and Lauren could feel someone behind her.

"Evony" Lauren said

"suprised to see me" Evony asked

Lauren laughed "well I'm suprised to see the morrigan at a club"

Evony smiled "girls gotta have fun" Evony put her manicured finger under Laurens chin and lifted it up.

" what about you" Evony asked "are you having fun"

Lauren thought about Bo. She didn't want to be alone with the morrigan.

"I guess I am" Lauren answered

"the succubus isn't doing her job" Evony asked

"she will be here any minute"

"well I'm here and i would love to get to know you better Dr. Lewis"

Evony kissed laurens lips. Lauren looked in awe,she kissed Evony before but this time was different. She could feel the heat through her as if Evony was melting her. Lauren pulled away and touched her lips.

"What was that" Lauren asked

Evony grinned and shrugged her sholuders like she didn't know a thing.

"I want more" Lauren pulled Evony towards her to kiss her. She felt that same heat all around her. Lauren wondred if Evony was using her magic but she didn't care she just wanted Evony right there and right know.

"I see you're having fun" A voice said

Lauren turned around "Bo"

"Hey,I guess you've got company"Bo said

"no Bo it's-"

"what you just love dark fae" Bo said "or is it that you spread your legs for everyone"Bo raged

"calm down BoBo"Kenzi said "she probably used her fae powers"

"If i did I would feed and she would be dead but Dr. Lewis is to important" Evony said

"maybe we broke up not because of me but because of you" Bo said "you can't take care of your self so you want the dark to help"

"Bo calm down" Kenzi repeated

"you have no right to say that" Lauren was getting tired of Bo making her feel bad"I love you but if you feel like I don't love you then you can walk away" Lauren said stern

Bo didn't want to leave but she had no choice,she made this sceneand she couldn't go running back to Lauren. Bo turned around and walked out the club.

"we can work this out" Kenzi said "She loves you, you love her"

"no Kenzi"

"she just has to blow off stem,you'll get back together"

"I'm not sure about that"Lauren said "but you need to look after her ok and watch her... Now go catch up"

Kenzi looked at Lauren. Her eyes full of hurt, but she obeyed. She turned around and left the building.

* * *

**The present **

"so how did i get here" Lauren asked, still in the bed

"you had a few drinks and we had some fun"

"what kind of fun Evony"

"we did a lot of things I can't even name them all" Evony said smiling "know get up You have work to do" Evony walked out of the room and Lauren just looked.

-that was not enough of an answer what did we do- Lauren said to herself. - stop being stupid Lauren we had sex didn't we-

Lauren wanted to remember everything that happened but her mind wouldn't let her.

-Maybe if i freshen up i'll remember-

* * *

** Thank you fo reading my story. Like i said criticisim is appreciated and there will be more chapters. On the next chapter you're going to find out where Bo and Kenzi are.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm thinking about the story and I feel like lauren and Evony should have a connection but also Bo and Lauren might be endgame. It depends on how the story goes. More notes will be at the end.**

* * *

** Bo and Kenzi**

Bo and Kenzi were walking outside. Kenzie didn't know where they were going. She wanted to go back to the club house but she promised Laure she would look after Bo.

"where are we going"Kenzi asked

"I don't know Kenzi"

"I'm hungry"Kenzi nagged

"I'm tired"

"Me too"

"can we go back"

Bo turned around "no"

"why not" Kenzi asked "what's the reason"

"Lauren doesn't love me"

"she does Bo, there must be a reason why she did that"

"really am i not enough for her"

"Bo" Kenzie called out

"why are we even talking about this"

"You were made for eachother"Kenzi whispered

"Kenzie i'm sorry it's just that i have to breathe you know,me and Lauren both do"

"Bo just promise me we will go back"

Bo smiled. She loved Kenzi and would anything for her.

"I promise"

* * *

Lauren was in the science lab. She forgot what she was supposed to be doing. She couldn't think straight. Lauren sat behind her desk. She decided to do paperwork instead, she needed to focus. Evovy walked into the lab and looked at the help.

"leave" Evony commanded. They obeyed and left the room. Evony walked towards Lauren and touched her jaw.

"It's late" lauren said

"indeed it is"Evony sat on Laurens desk

"Can i come"Lauren asked

"excuse me"

"I mean to your house"

Evony was shocked. -I don't have feelings for her, it was just a kiss- Evony said to herself

"I guess company would be great" Evony said calm

"okay then let's go" Lauren walked past Evony making sure that she traced her fingers on Evonys arm

Evony shivered. She felt the softness of Laurens fingers. She loved the feeling. Every since Lauren kissed, shes been getting weird feelings. -I'm not in love- Evony said. -If i was Lauren is still in love with Bo-

"are you coming" lauren said by the door

"yes darling"

* * *

Lauren walked into Evony's house, fascinated. It didn't look like a typical dark fae house although she hasn't been to a dark faes house, but she did know what they liked and it wasn't this. It was different but so attractive. there were paintings ont the walls, sculptures and they were beautiful.

Evony seen Lauren admiring the art. Evony loved watching Lauren being amazed by somthing and Lauren was definetly amazed.

"It's beautiful"Lauren whispered

Evony smiled.

"nice talent" Lauren added "Did you feed from them"

Evony's smile dropped. " I did not"

"I'm sorry it's just that you feed from people who have talent"

Evony rolled her eyes " I don't feed from everything I see"

"sorry"

" don't be just mistake"

Lauren grabbed Evonys waist and kissed was kissed her neck and kissed her ear. Eony moaned. -I can' let her thinkingi'm weak- Evony said. Lauren pulled off Evonys jacket and dropped it to the floor.

"you're paying for that" Evony said trying not to show her vulnerability

Lauren laughed. She didn't trust the morrigan, but she did feel something between them but just doesn't know some reason she felt like she could tell Evony everything.

"I want to spend my time with you" Lauren whispered. Evony smiled at the comment

* * *

**okay that was another chapter of you fo reading my fanfiction and you can comment and criticis, it's you like please tell me because that's my motivation to keep and on the next chapter i might do a sex scene with lauren and Evony if u do or don't let me know. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is going to be a little sexy scene for Evony and know do some notes will be at the end.**

* * *

Lauren and Evony made it to Evonys was surprised she didn't she any toys or anything and Evonys room was pretty nice.

"Something I didn't except" Lauren whispered

"What do you mean"Evony asked behind Lauren

"I mean you don't have any toys"

Evony smiled. "I have those away from home"

Evony Sat on her bed. She had to keep her cool. She didn't want to show that she had feelings for Lauren. Lauren walked towards Evony and smiled. She ran her fingers through Evonys Brown curls.

"You're so beautiful" Lauren said

"I prefer sexy"

Lauren smiled. She put her on the bed so she could lean on Evony. Evony bit her lip. Lauren kissed Evonys neck and lips. Evony moaned. Lauren grabbed Evony s blouse and lightly pulled it off. Lauren didn't know why she was being so gentle after all the morrigan does like things rough but what Lauren didn't know was Evony was trying to hide the feelings she had for Lauren. Lauren straddled Evony she ran her over Evonys stomach.

"Do you like that" Lauren asked

Evony nodded. "You're lucky I'm don't want to be on top today"

"Or is it you love me"Lauren asked. Evony didn't respond she just pulled off Laurens shirt and bite her body.

Lauren moaned "more". She pleaded. Evony obeyed.

Evony Sat up with Lauren still straddling her. She caressed Laurens face and kissed her lightly. Lauren pulled off Evonys pants and grasped her thighs. She didn't know why Evony wasn't rough. She kissed Evonys thighs and Evony moaned loudly. Lauren kissed Evony while she shivered and Lauren could feel it. Lauren picked up why Evony is acting weird. -She has feelings for me-.

"Anything you want to tell me". Lauren asked

Evony laughed. "I guess you want motivation right? Well you're doing great keep going"

Lauren knew Evony wasn't going to tell her right away so she had to make bit Evony on her neck knowing that it would leave a mark. Evony threw her head back.

"Tell me what's on your mind" Lauren commanded

"What is there to say you could do a little better"

Lauren put her fingers on Evonys thighs and she took off Evonys panties.

"Tell me"

Lauren put two fingers in and out. Evony laughed. "What ever you want me to say you can't make me".

Lauren decided to do three. Evony moaned loudly and begged for more. She bit her lip and pleaded for moaned and Lauren kissed her again while she was having an orgasm.

"I love you" Evony finally said

"What"Lauren said

"You got what you wanted to hear"

"Say it again" Lauren kissed Evonys neck

"I love you okay" Evony said rolling her eyes

"That's all I wanted to hear"Lauren smiled. -and I think I love you too-. Lauren said to herself

* * *

** This is my fourth chapter of lonely. I might update another chapter tonight. Hoped you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my fifth chapter and I want to give a shout out to opheliafrump because she been giving me reviews and I want to thank her. More notes at end.**

* * *

Lauren woke up in red satin sheets she looked around the room,no Evony. Lauren got up and walked around to find Evony in the kitchen.

"Good morning" Evony said with her back towards Lauren

"How did you know I was here"

"Because I know"Evony turned around and handed Lauren coffee

"So do you love me"Lauren asked

Evony laughed. "What"

"You said you loved me while we were having sex"

Evony had to laugh again. "That's what you wanted to here right". Lauren stood silent. "I mean I thought you wanted a little foreplay... like you wanted me to say I love you it was just a game Lauren.

"It didn't seem like a game" Lauren said

"Well it was and it always will be because Dr. Lewis I love games"

* * *

**Bo and kenzi**

They found a hotel that they could go to and they were able to get in free because Bo used her succubus powers. When they opened the door kenzi ran to one of the beds and jumped on it.

"Dang BoBo this feels good"

Bo laughed and closed the door behind her. "Are you hungry"

"Heck yeah"

"I'll go get something Kay"

Kenzi nodded and watched her friend leave. Once Bo left kenzi whipped out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello" the person said on the other line

"Lauren" Kenzie called

"Kenzi what's going on where are you" Lauren asked

"I don't know but I kinda miss your smartness"

"Where are you"Lauren asked

"I don't know but Bo is getting us something to eat"

"How is she doing"

"She's fine but we haven't talked about you and Evony" Kenzi said. There was silence and then Kenzi started up again. "Well we are coming back she told me she just wanted to breathe"

"Kenzi can I tell you something"

"Of course Dr. Hotspants"

"I might have slept with Evony"

"Might have did you have a sleep over or something"

Lauren tried to hold back a laugh. "No kenzi you know what we did"

"Ahhhhh" kenzi said. "I'm getting images please stop"

Lauren laughed through the phone.

"Did it mean something". Kenzi asked

Lauren stopped laughing and tried to pick up what Kenzi said. "What"

"Did it mean something". Kenzi repeated

Lauren was about to answer but Kenzi cut in.

"Got to go Bo is coming back"Then she hung opened the door and seen Kenzi sitting in the same stop she left her.

"I'm surprised you stayed in that same spot"No said

"I didn't I was walking around and then I uh Sat back in this spot because it was so comfortable"Kenzi smiled to see if Bo believed her.

"Okay well let's eat"

"Yeah watcha bring"

"Pizza"

Kenzi smiled and Bo smiled back.

"I love you" Bo said


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank everyone who's been able to read my story. I know some people want doccubus endgame or Levony endgame but I'm still deciding so keep an eye out. I also know that I have typos for the rest of the chapters I will make sure there aren't any typos. Hope you enjoy! more notes at end.**

* * *

The morrigan was in her office. She's been so distracting lately because she had sex with Lauren. It wasn't really the sex but it was that she told Lauren that she loved her. -I don't like humans... well Lauren is smart and different-. She didn't love Lauren right? They were just having fun and she gave what Lauren wanted. She wanted her to say I love you. There was a knock on the door and the morrigan yelled to come in. Vex opened the door and closed it behind him.

"What is it" the morrigan asked

He chuckled. "You have a visitor". He started to laugh again.

"What's so funny"

"Oh nothing My lady". He then exited the room. She rolled her eyes. Vex always tried something and he always knew something to.

Lauren walked in the room. Evony looked up. She loved seeing Lauren in her work clothes she looked comfortable.

"Can i help you with something" Evony said

Lauren smiled. "No but i can help you"

Evony raised her eyebrow. "how"

Lauren walked over to Evonys desk and kissed her. Evony put her hand on Laurens face to kiss her more. When they realeased they both started to breathe hard. Lauren didn't want to stop now so she straddled Evony in the chair. Evony put her hand around Laurens neck and bit her and moved down to her breast.

"mmm" Lauren moaned. Evonys hand escaped Laurens breast and went lower to her thighs. Lauren made a noise that Evony knew meant to keep going. Evony was about to go inside her when the door opened. Vex walked in and said "Hey i want some fun".

Evony and Lauren looked up.

"Vex" Lauren whispered

He giggled. " I knew that was going to happen"

"GET OUT!" evony said " Or i will melt your face so fast you wont see it coming"

"Ok,Ok" he laughed "You to have a great time" He then exited the room

* * *

** That was the end of that chapter let me know how it was. i would love more reviews so you can tell me if you liked it or not. you are welcomed to give me suggestion and i jus tmight put it in my story and of course i will give you a shout out if i use it. Thanks and hoped you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**On this chapter I am going back to where I left off,which is in the morrigan office it's going to be a little dramatic. Then I'm going to Bo and kenzi which is more dramatic. I gave you a warning so be warned. Lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once Vex closed the door Lauren looked Evony in the face. Lauren forcefully grabbed Evony to kiss her. Lauren tried to pull off Evonys clothes but Evony stopped her.

"Wait wait" Evony whispered.

Lauren smiled and looked Evony in the eyes. "What"

Evony also looked Lauren in the eyes. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to say I love you but that would be crazy to tell Lauren. She had feelings but she didn't know how to show it.

"What" Lauren reapeated

"I-I need to get work done" Evony said. She looked the other way hoping that Lauren would get off of her. "Dr. Lewis you are still on me"

"I know" Lauren started to have a serious tone. "And you can tell me the truth"

"What is there to tell you"

"You have to stop playing games with me Evony"

"Well I do love playing games"Evony said with a grin

"I know you love me"

Evony raised her eyebrow. "Is that what you think"

"I know it's true"

Evony froze it was true she had feelings for the human.

"You do love me don't you" Lauren said

Evony nodded. "Yes and it doesn't matter because-"

Lauren kissed Evony. "It does matter because I think I love you to"

"Wow you think, how delightful"

Lauren smiled and kissed Evony lightly and got off of stayed still and looked up at Lauren who was smiling at her.

"I do love you" Lauren walked out of the office.

* * *

** Bo and Kenzi**

Kenzi and Bo were both in bed. Kenzi was asleep but Bo wasn't she couldn't stop thinking about Lauren. Her smile her kiss everything she loved about Lauren. Kenzis phone vibrated. Bo looked at the stand and grabbed the phone. She looked at the text.

_Hey call me. I think the morrigan has feelings for me. I also think I have feelings back. Help._

_ -Lauren_

Bo put the phone back.

"I can't believe Lauren is cheating on me" Bo said under her breath "and Kenzi would hide this from me"

Bo just looked. She couldn't believe what was happening. Why didn't Kenzi tell her? Was she one Laurens side? Bo picked up the phone again and dialed Laurens number. She waited til she picked up the phone.

"Hello Kenzi" Lauren said

"Well I guess you are cheating on me with morrigan right"

"Bo"

"Yeah it's me"

"Look it's not what you think" Lauren tried to explain

"Really because Kenzi got a text from you that said I have feelings for the morrigan" Bo said angry. "What do you have Kenzi on your side"

Kenzi made a noise. Bo looked at hershe was waking out of her sleep.

"Bo" Lauren called. " Il ove you ok, I love you to death"

"You can't love me while you have feelings for the morrigan you just can't"

"I know the feelings might not even be real" Lauren lied. She knew she had something with the morrigan.

"Did it mean something"

"It probaly did because you're away and i need you" Lauren said. " I felt something but it wasn't love" She kept lieing because she didn't want to hurt Bo's feelings. Bo does hurt her feelins alot so why can't she? " please beleive me Bo"

Kenzi woke up." Are you on my phone" she said in a tired voice

"yes and Lauren wanted to tell you that she has feelings for the morrigan"

"Bo" Lauren tried to get her attention but Bo hung up and threw the phone on the bed and exited the room.

That got Kenzis eyes wide open. She followed Bo out of the room.

"Where are you going" Kenzi asked.

"I need fresh air" Bo answered.

Kenzi kept following her. "Are you mad at me" Kenzi didn't like when Bo was mad at her. "Bo"

"No i'm not mad at you i just wished that you told me what was going on"

"How could i when you're so jealous"

That stung Bo. "I'm no jealous I just care" Bo kept walking. " Go inside"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"kenzi" Bo said very stern. "I'll be back in the morning". Bo walked off and Kenzi stared. Kenzi sliowly walked backin the room. She sat in her bed and a tear came down her face and she quickly wiped it off her face.

-why am i crying- Kenzi said to herself. -I shouldn't be crying this has to deal with Lauren Bo. This is there problem-.

Everytime a tear came down she wiped it because she felt like she shouldn't be crying.

-I want to go back home i don't want to be here any more-.

Kenzi realized she couldn't stop her tears from flowing so she cried to sleep.

* * *

Lauren was at her apartment. She wasn't tired so she was just sipping on wine trying not to remember what bo said. She did love the morrigan which was strange because she made it very clear that she wouldn't ever trust her. So how was she going to love her when she couldn't trust her. It was different though they were different, Bo and Evony. Bo loved her but sometimes she never felt like she was enough for her and somtimes she didn't listen,but Evony listened not because she had nothing to do because of couse the morrigan would have a lot to do but she listened because she wanted to and she already knew thay Evony had feelings for her too. The door rang which made Lauren get out of her thoughts. She got up to anwser the door and it was Evony.

"Evony"Lauren said

* * *

**Yeah I know I stopped right there but that is for you to guess what happens. I hoped you enjoyed. Leave me reviews to tell me if it was good or not. Also tell me what is going to happen on the next chapter! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is chapter seven and I'm going to start off where I left and I still haven't decided if Bo and Lauren are endgame or Evony and Lauren are endgame so there is still mysteries. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lauren stared at Evony. She opened the door wider so Evony could walk in but she didn't instead Evony grabbed Laurens waist and kissed her. When they let go Evony smiled and walked to the couch but didn't sit down.

"I guess I can't pull anything over you"Evony said

"Huh"Lauren was confused

"I love you"Evony said. "I never thought I could have feelings for-"

"A human"Lauren finished her sentence

"For anyone, I am the morrigan"

"You can be in love if you're the morrigan"

"That makes me weak" Evony finally sat on the couch

Lauren sat close to her. "No that means you have a heart"

Evony Sat in silence.

"It means you are able to love"Lauren continued. "But you can still be powerful"

"I'm not supposed to love"Evony said

Lauren smiled. "No one is going to look at you like you're weak everyone love's someone". Lauren kissed Evony lightly. "You are always going to be great"

Evony leaned on Lauren and kissed her. It was a different kiss though, it was passionate. Lauren kissed her back and put her fingers through Evonys brown curls.

"I love you"Lauren said. She took off her shirt so Evony could have access to anything she wanted to have access to.

Evony placed her hand over Laurens heart. -Thank you for helping me- Evony said to herself. She kissed Laurens heart and moved up to her neck. Lauren moaned and Evony smiled and Lauren smiled back. Lauren took off of her own pants and got on top of Evony. She bit Evonys ear which made Evony shiver and moan. Evony bit her lip and and moved her body closer to Lauren. Lauren grabbed the back of Evonys neck.

"Wait"Evony whispered. "I normally wouldn't care but what about Bo"

Lauren smiled. "Don't worry about her". Then they continued to what they were doing.

* * *

**Bo and Kenzi**

Kenzi woke up and seen Bo on the bed. Kenzi yawned and stretched her arms.

"Bo Bo" kenzi said while yawning

"Hey Kenz it's me" Bo said. "I've got good news"

Kenzi jumped it of of bed and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. "What is it"

"Tamsin is going to pick us up so we can go home"

Kenzis eyes widened. She ran to Bo and jumped on her. "Were going back"

"Yep"

"And Tam Tam is coming"Bo nodded. "It's time to get my lover back"

* * *

**That was the end of that chapter I hoped you enjoy. I kind of love that I made Evony have some type of feelings. I might or might not writer another chapter tonight so look out. Also I would really love if you review and also tell me what you like about the story so far. Hoped you enjoyed! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the ninth chapter and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I'm still thinking about who is endgame with Lauren. Give me a review on who you think is going to be endgame.**

* * *

** Bo and kenzi**

Tamsin was waiting on Bo and kenzi outside. She was in her truck. She couldn't believe that she agreed on taking them back home. I mean why were they here anyway. Did Bo mess up a relationship again. It was like she couldn't keep anyone. Tamsin finally seen them walking out to her truck. Bo opened the door and kenzi go in the back seat.

"Hey Tam Tam" Kenzi said happily

"Hey Kenzi" Tamsin looked at Bo. "What did you have trouble with the doctor again" Tamsin said with a pouting face.

"Shut up and take us home"Bo said closing the door.

"Whatever". Tamsin started to drive. "Good to see you"

* * *

Evony was in her dark fae office. Vex was helping her with some business. She knew he as acting weird. He kept having a dark smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about". Evony asked

"Nothing". He said smiling evily

"Vex if you don't tell me"

"So are you starting to like humans"

"What"

Vex chuckled a little. "I know how you look at Lauren". He laughed again. "I mean I never thought the morrigan could be so weak"

The word weak echoed in her mind. She was full of rage. She got out of her seat and and pulled him over her desk. She couldn't be weak. She's not suppose to.

"I'm not weak "Evony said she threw him on the was looking at her while he was on the ground. "If I was weak could I do this". She put her fingers on his face and forced the heat onto him. It wasn't enough for him to die,she just wanted him to burn a little.

"God" He screamed. "It burns"

Evony smiled. "I thought you might say that" She loved being able to get back at people. "If I take this farther you will look like like a puddle" Vex screamed in pain and not the good kind. Lauren opened the door and seen Vex on the floor getting burned.

"Evony". Lauren whispered

Evony looked at Lauren. "He said I was weak". Lauren looked at Vex on the floor. Lauren knew if she got any madder she would kill him. Lauren walked up to Evony and caressed her face.

"It doesn't matter what he said because you're not weak,you're powerful". Lauren then looked at Vex. "Leave or I will let her kill you" He quickly got up and left.

"Are you ok". Lauren asked

Evony nodded. "Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure"

"Yes I'm sure"

Lauren smiled and kissed Evony."I love you". Evony smiled back.

"I love you too"

Lauren held Evonys waist and kissed her softly. Evony put her hands on Laurens face. The door opened but they didn't notice.

"Babe" the voice said.

Lauren turned around to see who spoke. "Bo"

"Hey" Bo smiled.

"What are you doing here". Lauren said harsh.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you"

Lauren looked at Evony and then back at Bo. "Let me talk to you outside". She grabbed Bos hand and lead her out the door. When they were outside Lauren started talking. "No what is it that you want"

"I want you, I need you"

"Yeah well you didn't need me when you left"

"I had to think said". Bo said. She held Laurens hand. "I love you,you know that"

"I do but I love Evony too"

"But why, why do you love her". No looked into Laurens eyes. "Tell me"

"Because Evony is Evony she cares"

"Lauren last time I checked she's dark"

"Well you are to"

"But I didn't want to be"

"It doesn't matter"

"I love you ok I'll do anything for". Bos eyes started to tear up. "I do I want to be together forever"

Lauren kissed No on the cheek. "I love you too". Lauren smiled. "Lets go".

Lauren and Bo walked out of the dark fae compound

* * *

**The clubhouse**

Bo and Lauren walked in the clubhouse and seen Kenzi sitting on the couch next to Tamsin. Kenzi looked at them and got off the couch.

"So you got Dr. Hotspants back"

"Yep" Bo said happily

-were together- Lauren said to herself

Lauren froze,she didn't know they were back together. I mean she didn't know where it came from. What was she going to tell Evony? She can't let Evony go especially when she made Evony open up and share her feelings.

"Whoop di do" Tamsin said"congratulations" she grabbed her beer and gulped it down.

"Tan Tam behave" kenzi commanded

"Yes ma'am" she rolled her eyes

"Well let's celebrate" Kenzi said."Bo go get pizza.

"Ok" She kissed Lauren and left.

When she left the clubhouse Lauren began to talk.

"I didn't know we were back together"

"Do you want to be with her"

"I don't know, yes I guess but I like Evony said"

"Did you forget I was here" Tamsin said

"This is our secret ok" Lauren said

"Whatever". Tamsin said grabbing another beer. "I'll probably blackmail you with this information someday"

"Anyways" Kenzi said "Follow your heart"

"Bo is your friend"

"Yeah but you have to stay true to yourself I won't be mad at you if you don't choose Bo"

"Thanks kenzi"

Kenzi jumped on the couch. "Anytime". "And Bo needs to hurry with that pizza"

"She just left"

"I know I'm hungry"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and grabbed another beer.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter nine. I hoped you enjoy. Please give me reviews and tell me if you liked it. Also tell me if who you think is endgame.**


	10. Chapter 10

**ok this is chapter ten and there will be a chapter eleven so you will know who is the endgame hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lauren woke up in Bos bed. Bo had her arms her arms around her tight,when Lauren tried to move Bo woke up and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning" Bo said

Lauren smiled. "Good morning"

Bo yawned and got out of bed. She smile at Lauren. She loved Lauren and would do anything to keep her and she wouldn't lose to Evony. Evony didn't even love Lauren,and that's what Bo kept in her head. All Bo thoughts on Evony was bad all she thought was that Evony was a dark fae that was evil.

"I'm hungry". Bo said. "Wanna eat"

Lauren shook her head. "I really have to get to work"

"But why". Bo said in a pouting voice. "Why do you have to go to the evil dark leader"

"Well I do work there"

Bo smiled and kissed Lauren. "Well tell Evony it was never going to happen between you and her"

"I'll make sure I'll tell her"

Kenzi walked in and seen Lauren wrapped up in sheets.

"Are you done bumping uglies"

"Yes kenzi and Lauren is going to work" Bo said exiting the room.

When Bo was gone Kenzi sat on the bed.

"I don't have any clothes on"

Kenzi checked twice to see if Bo was gone. She started to whisper. "Are you with Bo". Lauren didn't answer. "You must be"

"We are I guess"

"You guess"

"I... my decision is made I don't want to hurt Bos feelings"

"So you're going to hurt Evony". Kenzi asked

* * *

**The Dark fae compound**

Lauren stood outside of Evonys office she slowly breathe in and out. She made a choice and her choice was final. She hadn't thought about talking to Evony, telling her she's with Bo. It would like Lauren just wanted Evony because Bo was gone but really she loved Evony and she knew it would break Evonys heart although she wouldn't show it. She finally walked in the office and seen Evony sitting behind her desk. Evony looked up and got out of her chair and kissed Lauren.

"Hey"Evony said

"Hey I have to tell you something"

"What you dumped the succubus" Evony said grinning, loving the image of that.

"No" Lauren whispered. "I'm staying with Bo"

Evony straightened up. "Oh I see"

Lauren walked towards evony. "It's not that I don't love you" Lauren tried to kiss her but she moved away. She could tell that Evony was hurting.

"So you can't let go of the succubus huh" Evony asked

"I love you"Lauren cried

"Apparently not enough, I showed you my feelings, but I guess that's not enough"

"Bos been with me through thick and thin"

"And I've been with you for a week". Evony slightly laughed. She sat in her chair. "I have work to do" She tried to not show her pain. "So you must leave"

Lauren nodded and exited the room. She felt bad for what she did. She did make a choice though she didn't know if she was going to stick with that decision but right now that was her plan.

* * *

**That was chapter ten you have one more chapter so you will know. I hoped you enjoyed. Please review and tell me if you liked it. I might update the last chapter tonight so look out. Also tell me who you think is ENDGAME!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I told you i was going to update tonight. This is the last chapter of lonely and I hoped you enjoyed. This will tell you who is endgame... or will it. I have a surprise at the end of the story so read the notes at the end. Thanks!**

* * *

It's midnight and Lauren is at the clubhouse with Bo and kenzi. Bo was laying on her smiling happily. They were watching tv and kenzi looked at Lauren. Kenzi could tell that Lauren was happy but she really wasn't happy. Kenzi didn't really like the morrigan but if Lauren was happy she was happy and she knew that Lauren wasn't happy. She just faced the tv pretending like she didn't know what was really going on.

"Kenz you ok". Bo asked noticing that she was staring.

Kenzi nodded. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just gonna go to bed"

"Ok goodnight"Bo said watching her friend leave.

* * *

** Kenzis thoughts are in italics**

Kenzi walked in her room and huffed. She changed into her night clothes and played on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Why can't life be simple. It's always about making others happy instead of making yourself happy. I know Lauren wants to be with Evony why can't she just tell Bo that. Bo is my best friend,she's like a sister but someone has to stand up to her. If I was Lauren I would-. _ She cut herself from saying what she wanted. _It wouldn't matter anyway. This isn't about me,but I just wonder how Evony is taking this. I mean she's not a person I would be friends with but she opened up and expressed her feeling. That must've took a lot of guts for her to do that and I kinda respect her for doing that._Kenzi closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

** Bo and Lauren**

Bo sat up and looked into Laurens eyes. She kissed Lauren lightly and smiled.

"I'm so glad we are together aren't you". Bo asked

"Yes I am". Lauren answered. "I love you Bo"

"And I love you to". -and I love you Evony too- Lauren thought.

Bo got off the couch and stretched. "Well let's go to bed"

* * *

** Evonys house **

Evony was in her living room drinking wine. Tears were in her eyes but they didn't want to come out. She just stared at nothing.

"Shit" Evony said to herself. "I'm so stupid"

She put her face in her hands.

"I told my self I would never do it again, I we would never love again" Evony said with a tear coming down her face,but she quickly wiped it off. "She pulled my feelings out and then she acted like she didn't want it"

She got angrier and she wanted to cry but she couldn't. She was the morrigan she couldn't be weak.

"I'm not weak". She touched her skin and she grabbed the strings of her gown and pushed them off her shoulders. "I'm beautiful... After my first love I just I don't know"

She slipped out of her gown and touched her self everywhere making sure that she could feel every inch of her body. She kept whispering "I'm beautiful". She layed her back on the couch and she started to touch her thighs, she moaned. She placed her hand over her breasts and and rubbed her stomach.

"Never again will I let anyone take advantage of me"

* * *

**Bo and Lauren**

**Laurens thoughts are in italics**

Bo was sleeping and had her arms around Lauren. Lauren was still awake thinking._I wonder what Evony is doing. She's probably trying to figure out a way to to kill me. Or maybe she's hurting and I'm a bad person.I think my decision is wrong, I think I actually made a mistake. I love Bo but let's face the facts thing haven't been going well with our relationship. I think I know who I choose._ Lauren smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

**That's the end. I hoped you enjoyed my story lonely. Do you want to know the surprise. Ok here it is. I'm going to make a part two of lonely because as you see Lauren wants Evony. So for all the readers who wanted Lauren and Evony as endgame the part two of lonely will be called lonely 2: The choice. So I hope you will enjoy that story. Also all the readers who wanted Lauren and Bo endgame I'm sorry but I hope you read my part two. Leave me a review about what's on your mind. Thanks!**


End file.
